ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 4
Ghostbusters 101 4 is the fourth issue of a six part series by IDW Publishing. Plot Two teams of Ghostbusters are fighting the clock, trying to understand why their dimensions are being pulled together... even as the merging itself causes such a surge of psychokinetic energy that more ghosts than ever are coming out of the woodwork! Today's secret phrase is: Hurry, Ghostbusters! Previews World 101 #4 page 3/22/17 Cast The Cosmic Shimmy Jillian Holtzmann Peter Venkman Erin Gilbert Patty Tolan Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Kylie Griffin Abby Yates Egon Spengler Kevin Beckman Kevin Tanaka Pirate Ghosts of Ellis Island Jenny Moran Elaine Megaspook Jr. Janine Melnitz Equipment The Cosmic Shimmy Marine Ecto-8 Proton Bazooka Proton Grenade P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack (2016) Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter (2016) Spates Catalog Tobin's Spirit Guide The Henderson Manual on Dimensional Breaches The Schoening Omnibi Ley Lines: of North America Long-Range P.K.E. Scanner Ghost Sniffer Ghost Transporter Containment Unit (2016) Upper Arm Remote Trigger Proton Pistol (2016) Proton Grenade (Air Filter) Ecto Monocle Ecto-4 Megatrap Helmet Ecto Goggles Nutcracker Environmental The Cosmic Shimmy Psychomagnotheric Slime Ley Lines Items The Cosmic Shimmy Blody Skull of Ivo Shandor Primo Spiffies Cakes Locations The Cosmic Shimmy Ellis Island Firehouse City Hall Park New York City Hall Warehouse Development On January 25, 2017, Tim Lattie posted a preview of the subscription cover for Issue #4, a nod to "The Breakfast Club".Tim Lattie instagram 1/25/17 On March 20, 2017, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed he was writing 101 #4. He hinted it's the first outing for the combined group.Dynamic Forces "DF Interview: Erik Burnham brings Prime, ATC casts together in Ghostbusters 101" 3/20/17 On March 22, 2017, June solicits revealed the logline, regular cover, and subscription cover.Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for June 2017" 3/22/17 On April 13, 2017, Tom Waltz shared a WIP of a lab scene involving Kylie and Abby.TomWaltz Tweet 4/13/17 On April 14, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of a bust in progress.Dapperpomade Tweet 4/14/17 On April 20, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of Peter and Holtzmann talking to Erin.TomWaltz Tweet 4/20/17 On April 25, 2017, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed the danger of dispersing or blowing up too many ghosts from the Who Ya Gonna Call? arc in Volume 1 of the ongoing series and Holtzmann's love of blowing up ghosts could cause a problem in Issue #4.Horror Movies "It's Slime Time! Burnham and Schoening on Ghostbusters 101!" 4/25/17 On May 3, 2017, Erik Burnham hinted there's a funny gag at the end of the issue.erikburnham Tweet 5/3/17 Tom Waltz released an unlettered colored page of the bust. TomWaltz Tweet 5/3/17 On May 15, 2017, from an interview during C2E2, Erik Burnham hinted there will be a scene when Holtzmann is ecstatic over the Proton Bazooka.Slack Jaw Punks Podcast #201 "Writer of the Ghostbuster Comics, Erik Burnham" 5/15/17 25:48 mark On May 26, 2017, Erik Burnham hinted Erin will get to shine in Issue #4 and Holtzmann and Ray will be irritated with her as a result.erikburnham Tweet 5/26/17 On June 23, 2017, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted.Comic Crusaders EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW: Ghostbusters 101 #4 (of 6) 6/23/17 On June 27, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Marine Ecto-8.Dapperpomade Tweet 6/27/17 On August 22, 2017, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 8.Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 101 #4 page 8" 8/22/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is APR170575. *Regular Cover **This is the fourth of a set of interconnected covers. **On the cover are Cait Banner, Ray, and Evan Torres. ***Cait and Evan don't appear in the issue itself. **This is the only regular cover in the mini-series that doesn't feature someone from the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **Ray has his Ecto Goggles on. **Of note on the map is 550 Central Park West, the America Museum of Natural History, Cleopatra's Needle Obelisk, Tavern on the Green, Strawberry Fields. and the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. ***Near the 550 Central Park West marking is the Tavern on the Green, seen in the first movie, and Strawberry Fields, seen in Volume 1 Issue #14. ***550 Central Park West was the subject of the first movie. ***The American Museum of Natural History had a key role in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. ***Cleopatra's Needle was seen in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Apocalyptic Future". ***Ray and Peter caught the Jogger Ghost at the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir part of Central Park in Ghostbusters II. *Subscription Cover **The cover is a homage to "Breakfast Club". ***Holtzmann is wearing her leather jacket. ***Erin is in her professor outfit. ***Ray is wearing the charcoal flightsuit from Ghostbusters II. ***Peter is wearing his outfit from the commercial in the first movie. ***Janine is wearing an outfit from Ghostbusters II. *RI Wraparound Photo Cover **On the front is Patty when she first meets the team in Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food in the 2016 movie, near the end of chapter 5. **On the back is a close up on Winston in a group shot promo photo from the first Ghostbusters movie. *What Came Before Page **The two Statues of Liberty from last issue are alluded to. **The three images are re-used from Ghostbusters 101 Issue #3: ***Page 6 panel 1 ***Page 11 panel 4 ***Page 20 panel 4 *Dramatis Personae **Garrett Parker's biography reveals he is the son of one of Peter's psychologist colleagues. **Although the 101 students' biographies are present, they don't actually appear in the main story. *Page 1 **In panel 2, on the black rim screen is the emergency break glass release. **In panel 2, Holtzmann mentions she thought they would have to borrow a boat -- an allusion to how they borrowed one of Uncle Bill's hearses for their car in the 2016 movie. **In panel 2, Erin's flight suit is based on the one worn by Peter in The Real Ghostbusters. **In panel 2, Patty's flight suit is based on the one worn by Ray in The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 2 **In panel 1, Peter mentions Adderall, a drug commonly used to treat ADHD. **In panel 1, Patty mentions the Pez Dispenser. **In panel 3, Patty realizes Winston looks like her Uncle Bill. Ernie Hudson portrayed Bill in the 2016 movie. **In panel 5, Ray mentions visiting one dimension that sounds like it was based on the movie "Caddyshack" and alludes to when Carl Spackler, who was portrayed by Bill Murray, blew up the golf course at the end. ***After Peter denies he would do such a thing, Ray asserts maybe not if he made par -- a slight jab at Bill Murray's golf skills. **In panel 5, Ray's pill bottle references Clifford Skridlow, who Dan Aykroyd portrayed in the movie "Doctor Detroit". *Page 3 **In panel 1, Erin mentions "The Wizard of Oz". **In panel 1, Erin mentions Uncle Bill, Martin Heiss, and the Cabbie. Heiss was portrayed by Bill Murray and the Cabbie, by Dan Aykroyd. **In panel 1, Erin thinks it was a stress dream from the taxes. She was doing the Ghostbusters' taxes back in Ghostbusters 101 Issue #2. **In panel 5, Erin realizes there might be alternate versions of them. ***Incidentally, back in Ghostbusters International #3, one of the easter eggs was that four applicants were visually based on the ATC team. ***In Ghostbusters International #8, the Haunted America case file mentioned an Agent Holtzmann in Boston's FBI Field Office. *Page 4 **In the bottom left panel, Ray once again brings up that P.K.E. and ghosts make up the insulation between dimensions. This was first brought up by Ray's Spirit Guide in Volume 1 Issue #14 of the ongoing series. *Page 5 **Near the rip in the sky is Ellis Island's Main Building. **In the top right panel, Patty notices the prime Proton Packs are heavier than her team's. This is the same case with the prop packs used for filming. In a behind the scenes featurette, Leslie Jones grabbed a crew member and told him to make the pack lighter. **In the bottom right panel, Patty mentions Gibbett Island. This was a nickname for Ellis Island in the 1700s. A gibbet is another name for the gallows tree that was commonly used to hang criminals with. As Patty mentioned, pirates were hung in the 1760s which led to the gibbett nickname. **Patty's knowledge of New York's history comes into play with Ellis Island. *Page 6 **In panel 1, Kylie alludes to Ray's Occult Books. **In panel 2, Kylie mentions: ***Spate's Catalog and Tobin's Spirit Guide, mentioned in the first movie first. ***The Henderson Manual on Dimensional Breaches is named after variant cover artist Erica Henderson. erikburnham Tweet 7/1/17 ***The Schoening Omnibi is named after the comic's artist Dan Schoening. **In panel 2, Kylie has a Ray's Occult bag like in Ghostbusters International when she delivered materials to Egon. **In panel 2, on the top shelf are the items from Ghostbusters II. **In panel 2, on the bottom shelf is the piece of the Dimensional Inverter from The Real Ghostbusters "When Halloween Was Forever". **In panel 2, on the right are jars of Psychomagnotheric Slime like in Ghostbusters II. **In panel 2, above the slime is a can of Blody, a product advertised in The Real Ghostbusters "The Halloween Door". **In panel 2, above the Blody, on the monitor screen is the distorted image of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's face on the TV from about 10 seconds into the April 2016 trailer for the Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016) video game. **In panel 3, Abby recognizes the Ley Lines: of North America book. In the 2016 movie, they used it to figure out the Mercado Hotel was the source of the paranormal event. **In panel 4, Abby asks Kylie if Ray's Occult has her and Erin's book "Ghosts From Our Past" in stock. **In panel 5, left of Abby is the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **In panel 5, the text on Egon's box is references Kenner's Real Ghostbusters Ecto Glow Heroes figures. **In panel 5, in Egon's box, the blue object is Kenner's Nutrona Blaster toy weapon. **In panel 5, the tentacle sticking out of Spate's Catalog is a reference to the book's design in West Ends' Ghostbusters International board game. **In panel 6, Abby looks at the Long-Range Psychokinetic Energy Scanner. It first appeared on the subscription cover A of Ghostbusters 101 #1 and the regular cover of the Ghostbusters 101 #2. **In panel 6, on the corkboard are: ***On the upper left is Amercep's Real Ghostbusters Auto Sun Shield. ***Next to the shield is the display art for the Squirrel's Slimer fruit flavored chewy bar from the United Kingdom. ***The patch is from the Ghostbusters of Alberta Canada fan franchise. ***Above the scanner head set is Kenner's Real Ghostbusters toys/Ghostbusters II in theatre ad. *Page 7 **In panel 3, on the far right, on the drawing board is Dan Schoening's design for the Boogieman for Ghostbusters: The Board Game. **In panel 4, the lab area from the 2016 movie appears. ***Kevin Tanaka looks at the Ghost Transporter from the end of the movie. ***On the far right, is the Containment Unit. **Also in panel 4, to the right of Kevin Tanaka, is the Skull of Ivo Shandor from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). *Page 8 **Holtzmann activates her Upper Arm Remote Trigger from the 2016 movie. **Holtzmann alludes to the Times Square battle seen in Chapter 14 of the 2016 movie. *Page 9 **In panel 3, the ghost is visually based on Captain Jack Higgins from the Real Ghostbusters episode Sea Fright. **In panel 4 and 6, the ghosts are visually based on some of Captain Jack's crew from the Real Ghostbusters episode Sea Fright. *Page 10 **Ray cites the First Law of Thermodynamics or how energy is neither created or destroyed. **Ray tells Holtzmann about the dangers of atomizing ghosts. This was the topic of the last 4 part arc in Volume 1 of the ongoing series. *Page 11 **Egon and Abby are at the fountain in City Hall Park. **Abby uses the Ghost Sniffer from the first movie. **Egon uses his Ecto Monocle, first seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1. **Abby mentions Ley Lines, which was a topic explored in the 2016 movie. **In panel 3, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the right. **Egon looks across the way at City Hall. *Page 12 **In panel 2, Egon uses the Motorola Dynatech phone. **Egon mentions the 101 students and refers to the Interspatial Teleportation Unit as the Transdimensional Portal as its counterpart was called in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat". **In panel 3, on the table is a box of Primo Spiffies Cakes. *Page 13 **The amalgamation is visually based on the Giant Imp Monster from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off". *Page 14 **Erin mentions Rowan North and refers to when her team sealed the breach at the end of the 2016 movie. **Holtzmann's theory about trapping the ghost is correct. As evidenced in Volume 1 Issue #15, the Megaspook was only temporarily trapped in multiple Traps and Megatrap for a few seconds. *Page 15 **Winston alludes to the Megaspook and Death in Volume 1 #15. *Page 16 **Patty likens the ghost to the Kraken of myth. She later cites the version seen in the "Clash of the Titans" from 1981. **Holtzmann cites Harry Hausen. He was the legendary special effects artist who worked on the Kraken. *Page 17 **Erin tells Ray about how they sealed Rowan's breach with a concentrated explosion. In the 2016 movie, they blew up their Ecto-1 but it was mostly the dangerous objects on the roof that contributed. *Page 18 **Ray's helicopter is visually based on Kenner's unreleased Glow Copter vehicle toy. ***In the IDW canon, it is the Ecto-4. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/28/17 **Ray is wearing the Helmet Ecto Goggles from The Real Ghostbusters. He wore them before in Volume 1 #15 as well. *Page 20 **Janine's outfit is from a deleted scene in the first movie of her talking to Egon while he works on equipment.Spook Central Ghostbusters Deleted Scenes page **In panel 3, draped on a chair is the "Nosebusters" article involving Erin punching Blogger Chris Gethard in Chapter 12 of the 2016 movie. **Left of the "Nosebusters" is the Nutcracker from the end of the 2016 movie. **Janine mentions Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, their FBI liaison, who last appeared in the 2017 annual. **Janine mentions the two Statues of Liberty from last issue. *Page 23 **The first page reveals the current Proton Pack used is a Mark 4.2 version. **The Proton Pack section mentions a higher setting disperses ghosts. Ron Alexander incorporated an atomizing stream into the packs of the Chicago Ghostbusters since Ghostbusters International #9. **The danger of atomizing ghosts is brought up once again. **Mentioned in the page are: ***The Bacharach series is mentioned. The Model 300 Sniffer Combustible Gas Detecting Device was repurposed for the Ghost Sniffer. ***Egon's lines, 'power cells have a half life of 5000 years' and 'not a toy' from Ghostbusters II are quoted. ***Arm Mounted Proton Packs ***Cross the Streams ***Peter's quote about wrangling a violent hose is from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, page 3 when he advised Donatello on using the thrower. *Page 24 **The second page talks about the P.K.E. Meter, Trap, Ecto Goggles, and Slime Spritzer. **Mentioned in the sections are the Containment Unit, Giga meter, Boson Pack, Proton Grenade, Megatrap, Slime Blower, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, and Gozer. **The maximum safe capacity of the Trap is brought up every so often in the comic book. The capacity was recently exceeded in Ghostbusters International #10 and the Trap blew up. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters 101 #5, the three images are re-used from Issue #4: **Page 13 panel 2 **Page 6 panel 6 **Page 8 panel 3 *The first two images in the What Came Before page of Issue #6 are from Issue #4: **Page 5 panel 1 **Page 13 panel 1 *On page 6 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, Peter addressed Holtzmann's ADHD again. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Winston refers to when he told Patty, Erin, and Holtzmann about Death. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters101Issue4RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover seen in June solicits Ghostbusters101Issue4SubCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover preview Ghostbusters101Issue4SubCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover seen in June solicits Ghostbusters101IssueFourSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover Ghostbusters101IssueFourRIWraparoundPhotoCover01.jpg|RI Wraparound Photo Cover, front Ghostbusters101IssueFourRIWraparoundPhotoCover02.jpg|RI Wraparound Photo Cover, back Ghostbusters101Issue4CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Ghostbusters101Issue4DramatisPersonaePage2.jpg|Dramatis Personae page 2 Ghostbusters101Issue4WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before Page Ghostbusters101Issue4TitlePage.jpg|Title Page Category:IDW Contents